codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meeting Desired
The Meeting Desired is the 33rd episode of season 5 and the 128th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the night at where is again talking on his mobile phone, and reveals that he works for the . The Men In Black tell Taelia that they will come to Kadic to see if Aelita is there really. At the factory, Jeremy and are in the lab, and Lyoko-Warriors with Sissi are in the with the seeking 's trail. Jeremy says they're going to abort the mission. When they return to the Factory, Franz Hopper sends Jeremy another message saying that someone in kadic is passing information to Men In Black, and he will intervene by activating a tower in Xanadu. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi go back again to Kadic, and Aelita, and Jeremy and Anthea will stay (Aelita and Anthea eill sleep and Jeremy will work in a program). By the next morning, the Men In Black arrive at the entrance to the , and ask to speak to the principal. Mr. Delmas accepted. Then a enters in Taelia, she opens her eyes but she doesn't have the Men In Black are preparing to talk to Mr. Delmas, but Taelia appears and says she wants to talk to them. Men In Black are surprised, and they go outside the office with Taelia. One of them says to Taelia she had to keep as a secret that she works for them, but Taelia says they have to talk about something important. At the Factory, Jeremy and Aelita are still working, then a white tower is shown in Xanadu's Volcano sector. In the , Taelia tells Men In Black it was a lie that Aelita is in Kadic and she also says that Aelita currently is 24. Men In Black don't understand nothing but Taelia asks them how old was Aelita the last time them saw her, and that year it was. One of them says: "12 years old, in 1994". Taelia says it's now 2006, so she would have 24 years. Men In Black are angry with her, while Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi are listening to everything. One of the two said on the phone that they will have to erase the memory of Taelia with a machine, and the four Lyoko-Warriors are surprised. At the Factory, Jeremy finds X.A.N.A. tries to take control of the tower which Franz Hopper activated. Jeremy calls the four, and in the Park the Men In Black hear Yumi's mobile phone. Then X.A.N.A. takes control of the tower and Taelia is possessed by X.A.N.A, attacking Men In Black and prepares to attack the four Lyoko-Warriors. Yumi and Ulrich are left to fight Taelia while Odd and Sissi return to the Factory. Jeremy can take control the tower, which turns green. Taelia is unconscious, but under the control of Jeremy. Yumi and Ulrich leave Taelia in the ground and go to the Factory. Meanwhile, Odd and Sissi arrive at the factory and Jeremy says he finally has the coordinates of Franz Hopper, and now they must go to the Digital Sea. Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Odd and Sissi in the to go to the Skid. Aelita goes with the Skid to the forest sector and then Ulrich and Yumi arrive. Then Jeremy virtualizes both the forest and go to the Skid. The Skid leaves the forest and enters into the Digital Sea. Meanwhile, Men In Black wake up and they don't remember nothing about Taelia's attack. But they see Taelia unconscious and take her to their car to erase her memory. Jeremy receives a message from Franz Hopper, saying they should stick with the program that controls the tower because X.A.N.A. is trying to take back control of the tower. The Skid reaches a virtual wormhole, and goes to the place where Franz Hopper's trail is. Meanwhile, Men In Black are in a car and go into a secret underground facilities. There, one of them leaves Taelia in a protected chamber with walls of steel, as if she awakens. She will remain there until they can delete her memory. X.A.N.A. returns to take control of the tower, and Taelia back under the control of X.A.N.A. Try to go out with his powers, without success. In the Digital Sea, Aelita is the exact site of Franz Hopper is and go there. When they arrive, they find a sphere with a great light, and smaller than Lyoko. Jeremy tells Aelita have to enter with the Skid, and Aelita does. When they enter, they find a large platform with a terminal. Jeremy tells Aelita must activate a program there, and Aelita leaves Skid standing, and she goes to one of the platforms. There, a screen opens, and Aelita active the programs which will make Franz Hopper be materialized again. When she finishes, all start to break down, and Jeremy tells Aelita that they must leave. Aelita goes to Skid and out, heading to Lyoko. In Men In Black's secret underground facilities, Taelia is still possessed by X.A.N.A. and tries to escape, but gets nothing. Meanwhile, the Skid reaches Lyoko and the Lyoko-Warriors are materialized. Jeremy ends Franz Hopper's materialization program, he makes it work and he goes down to the scanner room. There, everyone waits until finally the scanner opens and Franz Hopper appears. All are happy and Aelita hugs his father and Franz Hopper she starts to cry. Franz Hoppper says he faked his death to fool X.A.N.A. had been defeated because X.A.N.A. didn't die. Anthea also embraces her husband, Franz Hopper said that they must deactivate the tower that he had activated. Franz Hopper goes to the lab room, press a few keys and quickly deactivates the tower. Taelia becomes unconscious, and then the Men In Black open the camera and take her to a room to erase her memory. Franz Hopper says they now have to defeat X.A.N.A. definitely, and knows the way. Everyone is amazed. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas goes to the park to find out what happened to the Men In Black, and he finds Taelia on the floor, unconscious. When she awakes, Taelia says Mr. Delmas that she doesn't know how she got to the park, and she hasn't memories of the Men In Black. She just remember her family and her legal guardian has signed up to Kadic. The episode ends with Taelia that goes with Mr. Delmas to the infirmary. Gallery Men In Black.jpg|Men In Black. Episode128.jpg|Franz Hopper in a scanner. ca:La trobada desitjada es:El encuentro deseado fr:La réunion souhaitée it:La riunione desiderata pt:A reunião desejada Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes